Cirque Blanc Aile
by Angst Faerie
Summary: Trowa an ex-German soldier has nowhere to go after their defeat in WW1 but everything changes when he stows away on a circus train and meets an interesting cast of characters and a mysterious blond that steals his heart. Yaoi and violent situations 3x4
1. Chapter 1: Nowhere to Go

**Title:** Cirque Blanc Aile

**Author:** Angst Faerie

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing

**Notes:** Trowa a starving retired soldier who has nothing left for him until one night when he stows away on a circus train and finds a home. When Trowa meets and falls for the blond dancer Quatre will he get more than he bargained for when he breaks the rules learning the dark secrets of Cirque Blanc Aile.

All major Gundam character will make an appearance as Trowa meets more of the bizarre circus folk.

Story takes place after the Great War, WWI, however events that take place in this story won't always match up with history. Try not to dwell too much on what is said in the history books because to make the story go the way I wish it too I need to change it a bit. As well as some of the layout for the railroad tracks in Europe I am not from there so I can only guess and go by what the internet tells me and sometimes I need to make them go a different route for the sake of making it work in my story. Just consider the story AU from the WWI we all know.

Also I in no way support animal abuse and I know that it takes place in training some of these animals for the circus. While my story does take place in a circus I am not planning on mentioning animal abuse as an animal lover it bothers me too. I plan to keep it completely out but all good literature has controversial topics inside them because we as humans experience it in everyday life. That is what makes up a great story, our experiences. If it seems even like it is hinting I will make sure I put up many warnings. You should be fine though because I doubt I can write about such a sensitive subject.

Chapter 1: Nowhere to Go

I have many wonderful memories from my childhood. My parents treated me well, they loved me and even though we didn't have a ton of money they made sure I was well taken care of. They took me to places that most children would enjoy but I would have to say my fondest memory comes from a trip we took to the circus.

.

When I think back on my trip to the circus I can see the massive red and white striped tent with two points, one at each end. The door into the tent was two curtains pulled to the side, when you entered there were bleachers all around the sides of the tent. In the middle was a giant ring with two smaller rings on each side. I remember excitement building in me as I watched an older man stand in the center ring wearing a top hat and bright red overcoat with long tails. He was heavy set and balding but he spoke of the wonders we were about to see.

.

I saw animals, the types I had only seen in picture books before; they were performing all sorts of tricks. Boys and girls of all ages in colorful costumes performed too, some swinging on bars way up in the air. Others walking on wires and playing with the dangerous animals. I remember the clowns making the audience laugh, my dad really enjoyed them. There was music and popcorn and bells. Or is the sound of bells, the ones that haunt my present mind, just clouding my memories. It was so very long ago that my memories are bleeding into more present ones, I blame the war. All I know was that I had a wondrous time at the circus so many years ago.

.

I would have never believed that years later I would come to see a darker side of the joys of the circus. I, Trowa Barton, am now working in the circus and the present is quickly greying the colorful memories I had of it in the past. It might be hard to believe that life is hard in the circus that it's not all jokes and play as it seems. This is my story about my personal run in with a circus and how my life is now in danger because of it. I should probably start from the beginning, back when I was naïve and was not aware of a little blond dancer that would almost cost me my life. Back when I was a forgotten soldier trying his hardest just to get by another day.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Life in Munich Germany around the time of the Great War was far from easy, during the war the Allies blockade on Germany led to food and fuel shortages. Many died from starvation and the economy dropped, just like the rest of Germany. Everywhere you looked in the city you were reminded of the tragedies that the war brought. In 1916 three bombs fell on Munich killing many innocents, parts of the city were still demolished from the attacks. In 1918 the Great War was over and Germany had lost. The city found itself the center of much political unrest.

.

This was the city Trowa Barton used to feel was his home, before the war took from him everything he knew. He had a family and was an only child, Trowa was very much loved. Trowa even remembered his house in Munich, the one he grew up in before war and how safe he felt there. The house in which Trowa grew up in was long gone, destroyed in one of the air raids. It was believed that his parents were in the house when the bombs fell, they were never seen again after the bombing. Trowa knew they were dead.

.

From first glance one might have guessed Trowa Barton was a very talented soldier from the German army. He was tall and lean, not the healthiest weight but well enough from being sickly. His body was smooth lacking any marks from the battlefield, the few scars he had were covered under his clothes. Trowa's face showed his youth but structure of his chin showed he was fully grown. His bright green eyes that had seen so much did not reappear to be dead or haunted. While they showed uncertainty there was still life in them. Eyes that showed Trowa was far from giving up no matter how hard the times were. One of his eyes was hidden behind his long bangs that he kept swept to one side, hiding half his face. The rest of his soft brown hair was short. His hair style was unusual and he knew it drew attention to him, but Trowa felt safe with the long hair in his face. It helped him mask his emotions and kept him protected from having others try and read him based on face value.

.

Trowa was only fifteen years old when the war started, like many men from his country he felt the urge to fight. He lied about his age and was enrolled in the German army, it was then that he adopted the name Trowa Barton, the false name he gave when he signed up. The name originally belonged to a man he had met once before years ago a man he knew was dead. Up till that point Trowa was known as Triton Bloom, his birth name. For four years he fought with his fellow Germans only to end in failure. Those years changed Trowa, especially with the death of his family. Trowa grew distant hardly talking to anyone, he put up his guard and his urge to fight left him. He just wanted an end to all the madness.

.

It wasn't just Trowa but the whole country of Germany suffered after the war. Severe inflation spread throughout the country and Germany found itself amidst in a revolution. Kaiser Wilhelm II, the Germen Emperor was surprised when uprisings in Berlin started and mutiny spread among the ranks of his beloved marine. With the uprising new leadership took control of the defeated nation. Germany once housed the most efficient army in the world but the Treaty of Versailles put an end to that by restricting the German Army to only 100,000 men. Trowa a trained German soldier now found himself unemployed. He worked odd jobs when he could find the work, but life was growing hard for the young man. He went hungry most days and slept in shelters or the remains of destroyed buildings during the nights.

.

It was October 14th, 1919 and Trowa was nineteen years old soon to be twenty. He doubted he could survive another cold winter homeless, Trowa knew Munich wasn't going to offer him anything soon with the town still pretty much in disarray. He always knew after the war he would have to leave his hometown, looking at the damaged buildings and unhappy people he knew he didn't belong here anymore. Trowa was ready though, he had been working hard finding odd jobs around the town and saving as much money as he could, the money he received as a soldier was almost gone but he held onto as much as he could just for this day.

.

Trowa left the grocery store hearing people outside still discussing the unfairness of the Treaty of Versailles, Trowa could care less, the war left him emotionless. His life was pretty much gone and instead of feeling anger like some of the other Germans he only felt numb. Trowa looked around one last time at his old hometown he was about to leave behind. Trowa made sure his pack was full of what little possessions he had before slipping it onto his back. Reaching his gloved hands into his ratty wool topcoat Trowa checked to make sure his most prized possession was still there.

.

Feeling the Luger P08 pistol inside its holster on his hip made Trowa feel at ease, these post war times were not the always the safest to travel alone. The gun along with the military boots on Trowa's feet were the two items he received from the war that he was most grateful for. Trowa fixed the wool cap on top of his head and grabbed the bag full of food with his left hand.

.

Trowa began to head east wanting to get out of Germany, he stuck close to the roads while he walked. Knowing it would be a long journey on foot he tried to hitch a ride from passing cars. As luck would have it he found a man who was heading for Augsburg and was willing to take Trowa with him.

.

It was a relief to not have to walk for a while and the man didn't ask too many questions, it was a nice comfortable ride. Trowa kept his hand at ready just in case he needed to arm himself but the man that was giving him a ride was no threat. Reaching Augsberg the man even treated Trowa to breakfast before they separated ways.

.

Trowa enjoyed the sites of Augsberg not knowing if he would ever return once he was out of Germany. Around midday Trowa found the Augsburg Hauptbahnhof, the main train station. Trowa knew it connected to Munich as well as Ulm a city northeast from here. It would have been so much easier to board the train for his journey but Trowa had limited funds and needed to save what he could. A train ticket was out of the question he would just have to continue on foot to France if possible.

.

It was getting colder and Trowa began to feel foolish, he didn't even have a clue as to what he was going to do once he arrived at France. He needed to find a place to hide out for the winter and get work; Trowa just hoped the war hadn't been as harsh on France like it was Germany. After stacking up on supplies in Augsburg Trowa continued east, once again on foot. He began to wonder if it would even be easy for him to cross the border, the war was over but that didn't mean everything was fine and dandy again. France had some issues with Germany during the war and it could become problematic, he was an ex-German soldier traveling without a passport. Trowa knew he had to come up with some sort of idea.

.

As Trowa left the city he noticed the Augsburg Hauptbahnhof train tracks the ones he could be on if he could afford the train ticket. He then noticed that the tracks split, one heading northeast in the direction of Ulm the other head just straight east. He didn't know the tracks went in that direction and he found it odd.

.

Trowa tried to think of where the tracks east went and the only town that crossed his mind was Freiburg on the other side of the Black Forest. Freiburg was close to the border and would be Trowa's best route. Rather than following the roads Trowa decided to stay along the tracks. It would be safer for him to stay off the main roads the closer he got to France anyway, not sure how the border patrols were like now that the war was over. Trowa also could not deny the strong feeling he had that this was the direction he needed to go.

.

The weeks dragged on and Trowa began to realize this wasn't an easy journey on foot. A few trains passed but they weren't much help to him and his supplies were running low. He knew the tracks would have to lead back to civilizations eventually so he stuck to it and never left their side. He only hoped he would run into a little village before he reached the Black Forest, he would need his supplies replenished before he attempted crossing it on foot.

.

One night as Trowa laid off to the side of the tracks in the shadows of a tree attempting to sleep he felt the ground shake. It was the tall tale vibrations of an approaching train. It woke him up and Trowa looked to the west and saw the bellowing steam coming from the locomotive. The train was moving extremely slow compared to the others he'd seen and this caught his attention. As the train came closer Trowa realized it wasn't like others he had seen before. The locomotive was bright red with gold and white accents something Trowa had never seen since he started traveling the tracks.

.

As the first boxcar passed Trowa noticed a pair of angel wings painted on the sides and in between them in gold fancy letters read Cirque Blanc Aile. It was French but Trowa knew the language pretty well to know it said White Wing Circus. He was slightly amused, the train was a circus train he had never seen one before. He watched as a few more cars slowly moved past. However, as one car was going by Trowa noticed the door was slightly opened.

.

Train hopping was something Trowa had never done before but as the cold seeped into his body he knew he had to. The train was probably heading back to France and it would save Trowa time also eliminating worry of crossing the Black Forest on foot. Not to mention allowing him to cross the border fairly easy. He knew getting inside the car and out of the winter air would warm him up quickly. A temptation he could not ignore and with the door ajar it was obvious there were no animals inside, and being a boxcar he felt it was probably just an equipment car.

.

His feet were moving before Trowa was even aware of it, his bags snatched up in his hands. Trowa ran easily catching up to the car and tossing his bags inside. A bit more running his hand reached the handle to the boxcar door and he pulled with all his might lifting himself off the ground. As his other hand went inside the car to help pull himself in there was a terrifying moment where Trowa felt he was going to fall off and go under the train.

.

Pulling with all his might Trowa slide himself on his stomach before managing to get his foot on the edge of the car and successfully entering. Sitting up Trowa tried to catch his breath but suddenly he was yanked from behind and found himself lying on the floor of the boxcar with a man's weight pressing on his chest. Trowa felt the cold steel of a knife on his throat and was looking up into cobalt eyes full of anger. The boxcar was not empty as he first thought and he feared he was facing a dangerous hobo who was also train hopping. Trowa slowly moved his hand down trying to get to his gun.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Duo Maxwell was staring at his 'friend' Heero Yuy in annoyance. He couldn't understand why they were sitting in this uncomfortable boxcar rather than in one of the passenger cars the rest of the circus performers were sleeping in. Duo supposed this was something he had to deal with being infatuated with the man known as Heero.

.

It's not like Duo wasn't accustomed to Heero's strange behaviors still he wished the man he fell for could be a bit more normal, well as normal as they come in the circus. Duo had joined Cirque Blanc Aile when he was just a teenager, it was pure chance that he even joined. Duo was an American orphan who lived in an orphanage most of his life. He didn't remember his family and hated it there. The orphanage was run by the Maxwell church and only took in boys. All the orphans were known as the Maxwell boys and had a very strict upbringing. Duo became close friends with another orphan known as Solo. Solo showed Duo a lot of tricks, they loved to scale buildings playing on the roof top and tight roping the clotheslines. These skills helped Duo in his profession, he was a thief and along with Solo they robbed a lot of homes without getting caught.

.

Solo eventually succumbed to the disease of Tuberculosis and Duo found himself on his own but that didn't detour him. Duo continued to steal and hope for the day he would be able to leave the orphanage. One day Duo spotted an open window to one of the rooms of a local Inn, he scaled a nearby building and managed to get on a rope that connected it to the Inn. After successfully walking the rope Duo swung himself into the open window and looked around. It looked empty for now. He proceeded to the luggage sitting on the floor and began to look for the money. A strong clap of hands from behind startled Duo and he turned to see the other occupant in the room. . The man was older but not by much his dark blond hair was slicked back and sharp blue eyes focused on Duo. He had a slight smirk on his face and was dressed very well. He continued to clap his hands a few more times before praising Duo for his skill. He had been watching Duo from the window ever since he caught sight of him on the other building. He introduced himself to Duo as Treize Khushrenada he informed him that he was the owner of one of the best circuses in Europe. He was really impressed with Duo's skills and wasn't going to call the authorities on him. Treize also told Duo that he was visiting America looking for talent to join his circus and wanted Duo to go back to Europe with him. Duo thought about it and realized he had nothing to lose and went for it. If it wasn't for Treize's trip to America and finding Duo he would have still been stuck in that forsaken orphanage.

.

Duo loved working for Treize in his circus, he lived the life he could only hope for. Even the start of the war couldn't bring Duo down. It was shortly after the Great War started that Heero joined the circus. Nothing is really known about him because Heero had kept to himself since he arrived, Duo only managed to learn was that Heero was a 19 year old from Japan with an extensive knowledge of many languages. Duo also guessed that Heero had some military training duo to his obsession with blades, fire, and guns. Pretty much anything that he could kill a person with, this tended to scare people away but it only made Duo curious about the exotic man.

.

Heero was very smug and sarcastic but he was also very reserved. According to Treize he found Heero overseas working as a street performer, no one in the circus felt that was the whole truth but the real story seems to be a secret. Duo grew close to Heero, ignoring the man's threats to kill him if he didn't leave him alone, Heero soon accepted Duo's presence around him and non-stop jabber. Duo was one of the few people in the circus who could actually call himself Heero's friend.

.

So here Duo was sitting in the cold boxcar because Heero trusted the swords he swallowed more than the people of the circus. Rather than letting Heero submerge himself in isolation Duo joined him in the drafty boxcar to keep him from going any further insane. As the train was luring them to sleep Duo was almost unaware of his surroundings snuggling more into his heavy blanket. The sounds of a struggle quickly snapped Duo out of his trance reaching for his lamp Duo quickly lit up the tiny car.

.

In the light Duo could see Heero sitting atop of a man holding a knife to the intruder's throat. The stranger wasn't going down without a fight and was reaching for something inside of his coat. Heero must have felt the movement under him and with practiced ease Heero reached his free hand into the coat and pulled out the gun that was hidden first. Without moving the blade away from the strangers neck in the entire process, with the gun in his other hand Heero placed the barrel on the man's head. Duo heard Heero mutter something in Japanese, a phrase he heard all to much when he first met Heero knowing it simply meant 'I will kill you.'

.

Duo moved quickly and in a matter of seconds he was pulling Heero off of the stranger knowing if he didn't the man would be as good as dead. As Duo struggled to control Heero another arm came around Heero and helped Duo pull him back. Duo locked eyes with the girl known as Relena's soft blue ones, he almost forgot she was in the boxcar with them.

.

As Heero was pulled off he kept the gun aimed at the stranger without even blinking. The stranger then tried to move into a sitting up position but Heero barked out in German for the man not to move. The stranger must have understood because he became completely still. "Fuck!" Duo cursed still trying to catch his breath and his heart racing from the moment of excitement. In the gas light Duo could see the man was fairly young probably around their age, he also didn't look like a typically train hopper.

.

"The hell," he said still eying the man. "You speak English?" Duo asked. The banged stranger nodded his head in agreement.

.

"I don't mean any harm." The stranger spoke to Duo. Something Duo was proud of was his ability to know if someone was lying to him and he knew this man was not. With a nod to the stranger Duo instructed for Heero to lower his gun. Heero listened but he did not return the gun to its owner just yet, instead Heero began to study the weapon.

.

Duo approached the stranger and began to check him for any injuries; he had been on Heero's bad side a few times and knew what the Japanese man could do. Seeing nothing to serious Duo figured now would be the best time to get to the bottom of things.

.

"So why are you hopping our train?" Duo asked. "Not trying to rob us are ya?"

.

"No," came the soft response of the stranger. "I am just trying to get to France and its cold on foot."

.

Before Duo could ask anything else Heero spoke up. "You are a German soldier are you not?" He held up Trowa's Luger P08 pistol as proof. A gun that was standard issue for all German soldiers. "What could you possibly want to do in France? You are not a deserter are you?" Heero smirked knowingly and Duo could hear Relena gasp. Duo himself had to agree it sounded logical.

.

"No I am not a deserter, I was a soldier but the war is over. I was no longer needed. I just wanted to go to France to start over." The ex-soldier spoke calmly and kept his eyes focused on Heero who still held his gun. Duo judged him to be just as trusting as Heero when it came to someone else holding a weapon in his presence.

.

Duo let out a laugh. "Well stranger, I don't know how to tell you this but them Frenchies aren't the nicest people when it comes to dealing with foreigners. And I am not sure they will welcome a German soldier, retired or not. Just ask Relena here, she's one of 'em." Relena scuffed at Duo's insult.

.

"We just don't like stupid Americans such as yourself Maxwell." Relena sat back down on her makeshift bed on the floor of the boxcar and gave Duo a crossed look. In all honesty Relena was a nice person and the only reason Duo had such a hard time with her was because they were rivals in love.

.

Relena claimed to be in love with Heero Yuy much like Duo and tended to follow him around like a lost puppy. Duo felt bad at times because Heero tended to treat her much worse them himself but Relena was a bit clingy. He blamed her upbringing, she grew up spoiled he was sure that had affected her brain. She just couldn't take no for an answer, not like Duo was much better but he wouldn't admit it.

.

Much like Duo, Relena had come to the circus before Heero and they had no problems with each other back in the day. Relena was the talk of the circus when she arrived, some of the performers still refer to her as the Princess. Her body was built like a ballerina and her pretty blue eyes and long brunette hair gave her the image of innocence. Relena was only 17 years old when she was brought to the circus and though French she spoke only in a British accent.

.

Relena Peacecraft was her birth name, born to the Peacecraft family almost royalty in the world of performers. They were known as the best preforming trapeze troupe in all of France. Each member held an exquisite beauty and was a wonder in all of France but a horrible incident put an end to their reign. During a performance a tampered trapeze bar snapped causing Relena's mother and father to fall to their deaths. Still only a baby Relena was taken in by a British family known as the Darlins. Mr. Darlin was part of the British Parliament and personally knew the Peacecrafts, he took Relena in knowing he could give her the life her real parents would have desired.

.

As a child Relena loved gymnastics and preformed with a passion for it. She couldn't get enough of heights and Mr. Darlin knew she had the blood of a trapeze artist in her. Around her fifteenth birthday Mr. Darlin was fatally injured in an assassination attempt, before dying he told Relena about her real parents and also that she had a brother whom was still alive. With only his name to work with Relena set out to find her missing older brother Milliardo Peacecraft. All she had to work with was that he was still with the circus.

.

The search brought her to a man named Treize Khushrenada. He informed her that her brother was indeed working for a circus, his to be exact. The reason why Relena was having such a hard time finding her brother was because he had changed his name to Zechs Merquise. She went to a show and watched him preform high up on the trapeze doing what her parents had loved. As she watched him, Relena knew this was where she belonged and joined Treize's circus that night.

.

Relena was the first to meet Heero when he came to the circus and claims it was love at first site knowing they were meant together. While she believed it, Heero didn't and became easily annoyed with her. Duo and her got along for a while but when she sensed his affection for Heero as well it all changed. Their relationship now consisted of constant jabs and insults about the other.

.

"American as in I am not afraid to speak my mind. You should be thankful I am honest Relena." Ignoring her smart reply Duo focused on the stranger again. "Duo Maxwell is the name and my companions are Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft. What's your name stranger?" he asked with his usual grin.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Trowa was still collecting himself after the surprise attack, he should be dead but luckily he was still breathing. He studied the three occupants of the boxcar while two of them bickered amongst each other. The one that had grabbed him was still watching him carefully and calculating. Sort of how Trowa was watching him. The one that had grabbed him was foreign, Asian for sure. His hair was short and messy and a dark brown color. He had piercing cobalt eyes, ones that Trowa were looking into fearing for his life not so long ago. He was dressed simply and didn't seem like the cold affected him in the slightest. The way he handled Trowa's gun alerted him that he had plenty of practice. Maybe an ex-soldier such as himself.

.

The other man in the car was very much his opposite. He seemed loud and very laid back his hair was unusually long for a man, chestnut brown in color and braided. His cheerful eyes were deep in color looking almost violet in the poor lighting. He was dressed head to toe in black. Out of the three he was the one that seemed to trust Trowa the most.

.

The girl didn't stand out to much and sat away from Trowa probably out of fear. She was beautiful but seemed guarded and unfazed by his presence even the clothes she was wearing to sleep in spoke of elegance. As Trowa gained his bearings, the braided one began to speak again and introduced himself as Duo and his comrades as well.

.

Feeling a bit more comfortable being on a first name basis Trowa spoke up. "I am Trowa, Trowa Barton." He would have held his hand out for a shake if he wasn't worried the man named Heero would think of it as an attack. Trowa didn't give his real name, he never did Triton Bloom no longer existed once the war started. He was just Trowa Barton the ex-German soldier.

.

"Well Trowa we won't kick you out you can sleep in here for the night. We don't have nothin worth stealing anyways." Duo said as he sat back down on his 'bed'. "I guess ya could rape Relena but we won't be stopping you, right Heero." Duo laughed at his joke while Heero just hmphed taking his eyes off Trowa for the first time since he arrived.

.

"DUO!" Relena said mortified, not finding his joke very funny. She turned to Trowa and smiled. "We have extra blankets if your cold." Relena offered.

.

"I still don't think letting you stay is a good idea so if you don't mind I will hold on to your gun till we part ways." Heero added as he leaned back on a crate with his arms crossed and eyes shut. Trowa's gun on the side of Heero meaning he would have to climb over him to get it.

.

"Understandable." Trowa took the offered blankets and wrapped them around himself savoring the warmth.

.

Duo gave off a large yawn, exhaustion was quickly catching up to him. "You can stay with us till our next stop but after that you will have to talk to Treize. He is the boss and won't appreciate you eating our food for free. He is a nice man and will help get you to where you want to go, but not without work."

.

"That is fine, if you don't mind taking me to him the next time we stop." Trowa wasn't the type to take something for free he was always a hard worker. The light in the boxcar was extinguished as the occupants went back to sleep. Trowa struggled a bit trying to get used to the company around him, he was sure Heero wasn't sleeping much either. After a while sleep became unavoidable and Trowa drifted off. The only thoughts in his mind were how crazy his day had become because he decided to hop a train.

.o.o.o.o.o.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I am trying a different writing style so try and be nice with your comments. I will be trying to update once a month until I figure out how to balance it with school and work. Quatre will be making an appearance sometime soon but I have to work up to it and introduce other people first.

- Angst Faerie


	2. Chapter 2: Joining the Circus

**Title:** Cirque Blanc Aile

**Author:** Angst Faerie

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and this is a yaoi fic.

**Notes:**After this chapter from here on out I will include a list of the circus performers Trowa has met and their jobs. It's to help you keep in mind their occupation as well as a cheat sheet for me so I know who was introduced and who wasn't.

Thanks for the reviews it helped encourage me to stick with the story I was unsure about it at first but I wanted to try something different. These first few chapters are a bit slow but I have a lot of detail to go into about the circus before Quatre makes his appearance.

Chapter 2: Joining the Circus

Trowa felt his body start to lurch forward snapping him awake, the train was stopping. With a look through the cracked boxcar door he could see it was day light out. The sounds of movement behind alerted Trowa that the others were awake as well. As Trowa sat up he watched as Heero approached the door of the boxcar and grabbed onto the metal handle. With a mighty pull Heero slide the door open, flooding the boxcar with light.

.

"We've reached Freiburg." Heero looked over his shoulder to see Trowa. "Stay here, I will find Treize. If you wonder off, don't bother coming back." With that Heero leapt from the car, since he wasn't wearing a coat Trowa could clearly see his pistol holstered on Heero's hip. It wasn't as if Trowa could go anywhere as long as Heero had his only means of protection.

.

"Heero, wait up. I will come with you." Relena yelled as she climbed out after him. "Heero!" Trowa watched her disappear around the side of the car, she didn't even give the stranger that had hoped their train in the night another look. Apparently the only thing on her mind was Heero.

.

"He is as chipper as ever." Duo drawled out annoyed at Relena more than Heero. "Well Trowa how's about we step out and stretch our bones. Don't worry about Heero, I swear he just loves the sound of his own voice when he threatens folk." Duo walked to the open door and jumped letting out a curse as he hit the ground.

.

"I'm okay just higher up then I thought." He yelled to Trowa. Cautiously Trowa followed Duo, as his eyes adjusted to the light he felt a rush around him, there was movement all around the train as people exited and began to work. Trowa also observed the crowd that had lined up to see the circus train, it seemed the entire town was here. Duo was grinning like a fool and waving to the random crowd.

.

"It's always like this when we stop." He explained. "It's like a parade to them when we arrive and march through the town to out set up spot. Now that we are here we unload which takes forever then set up camp, get it? We set up our tent, camp? Oh forget it, that didn't even come out the slightest bit funny." Duo mused.

.

"Well it's going to be awhile for them to unload so let's get some food, I am starving. I will also give you a brief summary about the train while we walk." Duo said as they began to walk towards the back of the train. Making sure to grab his bags Trowa followed. "This circus is one of the biggest there is in Europe and has one of the best trains. The train consists of 56 cars, not including the locomotive of course. Then we have 31 passenger cars for the performers, which I would like to add what we slept in last night is not one of those. They are much nicer and don't hurt as bad." Duo whined rubbing his back some.

.

"You might recon that's a whole lot of passenger cars but that's because there is a lot of us here, if I were to guestimate I would say there is about 250 of us that live on this train. From the performers to staff and maintenance crew we all stay in them passenger cars. The cars are very roomy and can hold up to 9 people per car very comfortably. The passenger cars are at rear of the train along with a dining car, which is where we are going for food, and Treize's private car, which is also the caboose."

.

"Up front we also have 4 animal stock cars, they ride at the very front cause it's the smoothest for the animals. Behind them are 2 boxcars, we slept in one if you recall, they contain some of the supplies, followed by 2 container flats for concession storage."

.

"The middle of the train contains 15 piggyback flats which contain a variety of things such as equipment, props and vehicles. It takes us about 6 hours to unload the train and 12 hours to setup the show, it's a very long process." Duo pointed out as he stopped at a car.

.

"We are here, the 'oh so grand' dining car," Duo waved his hand towards the car. The car had a little door on the side which was open so Trowa could look inside. Inside was a kitchen towards the front of the car, the kitchen was big taking up almost half the car. There were about 3 people in the kitchen working frantically to prepare plates. The other half of the car had a couple of tables where they could eat at if they preferred not eating in their passenger car. Plates were loaded on to carts and wheeled through the passenger section to feed its patrons.

.

Duo climbed into the car and Trowa followed once inside a female who was ordering the other cooks around spotted Duo. "There you are, I was hoping you were somewhere. I was surprised when they told me you weren't in your room when we tried to serve you a bit ago." Spoke the female.

.

She had golden blonde hair cut in a bob where the bottom was just under her chin and curled. Her eyes were a sparkling blue and she wore a simple full length navy skirt with a white top under her beige cardigan. "I was with Heero, you know how he feels about people Irea. I hope you saved that plate though cause I am starving."

.

The women known as Irea giggled. "Hear that boys better make some more eggs," she called back to the boys in the kitchen. "Who is your friend, he doesn't look familiar?" Irea asked her eyes on Trowa.

.

"Yeah he is new, Irea this is Trowa." Duo introduced. "Trowa this is Irea she is the head cook and makes almost all the meals for us. Tell her what you want and she will whip it up for ya and do a damn fine job too I would like to add." Duo slapped Trowa on the back.

.

Irea giggled again her eyes lighting up at the compliment. "I try my hardest, well Trowa what do you want?"

.

The idea of a warm breakfast made Trowa realize just how hungry he really was. He had been eating as little as he could to ration his supplies and it was always a cold meal. "Some Oatmeal and a biscuit would be fine." Trowa said before slipping off his pack. "How much would I owe you?"

.

Irea tsked. "You don't owe me anything dear, we serve for free." Duo grinned.

.

"That's what I love about this place you can eat all the food you want and it doesn't matter. Treize just takes a percent out of our salary to pay for food and lodge but I am eating way more than I am paying for." He laughed out loud and proudly patted his tummy.

.

"Yes Duo, you and your endless pit of a stomach." Irea teased. "Were you guys going to eat in here or would did you want to go back to your compartment?" she asked.

.

"Of course in here, there is too much bitchy in my car I would prefer to stay away from him."

.

"What do you mean by that Maxwell?" Trowa turned to see the new speaker. Behind him were a boy and a girl which appeared to him to both be Chinese. The boy was the one speaking and he was wearing a completely white outfit that appeared to be straight from China as well. The pants were loose and the shirt had odd knots keeping it closed. His black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he appeared to be sneering at Duo.

.

The girl was just smiling and was wearing an outfit similar to the boy but hers was a burgundy color. Her hair was pulled into pigtail and each fell over her shoulders. She spoke something to the boy but Trowa wasn't sure what she said since it was in a different language.

.

Due spun around at the sound of the voice and laughed nervously. "I was simply saying Wuman that I didn't want to hear your bitching today while I ate my meal."

.

"Don't call me that and I don't bitch." The boy then turned to Trowa. "Who the hell is this?"

.

"I disagree you are bitching right now."

.

"That is because you started it, and stop ignoring my question."

.

"This is Trowa Barton he hoped the train last night. Trowa this raving Asian man is Wufei Chang and that's his wife Meilan, she only speaks Chinese so I wouldn't waste my time trying to talk to her." Duo murmured under his breath to Trowa. "Anyways they married when they were like five or something."

.

"Quit spreading lies, you are shaming my country with your idiocy Maxwell. Our parents had arranged our marriage but we have not complied, and why the hell are you hanging around a train hopper! You should have thrown him off." Wufei clenched his fists in defense. He eyed Trowa wearily.

.

"Clam down Chang did ya drink too much coffee today or are your underpants just a tad bit too tight? Trowa is cool he is going to see Treize after grub for a job." Duo said as he took a seat at one of the tables and gestured for Trowa to do the same. Wufei took a seat as well along with Meilan. "Heero even approved of him." Duo added as his plate was set in front of him.

.

Wufei raised his brow at that. "Yuy? You have got to be kidding me, he doesn't approve of the people that have been here most of their lives and he trusts this vagabond. I doubt that Maxwell but it's not my place to speak, Treize is the one with the final opinion." Wufei handed Meilan a pair of chopsticks he had been holding.

.

"Treize, is he a nice man?" Trowa asked letting the curiosity get the best of him, hearing how the others seemed to speak in awe about the man.

.

"Of course he is, he has helped everyone in this circus one way or another. Meilan and I grew up together. The Long clan was close to mine and they decided it would be best if in the future we marry. We were still toddlers at the time so the arranged marriage meant little to us."

.

"Our families had met decades before we were born, if you haven't guessed we are Chinese acrobats. Both of our clans have always been performers, the Long and Chang families worked in the imperial courts. I was told that when the boxer rebellion started both of our families resigned out of fear. I know that my family would go on to lose a few members as well as Meilan's clan."

.

"We survived none the less but barely. Money was hard to come by and life was tough. We worried about food so we took on to working the fields or performing on the streets just to get by. Treize had come to China looking specifically for Chinese acrobats and happened to see us putting on a street show. He was impressed and paid for a good portion of our members to come to Europe with him. We earn enough to send money back to our family members that stayed in China."

.

Wufei took a bite and chewed. "He also is helping to get us back to China during one of our circus breaks so Meilan and I can marry in the presence of our families. Afterwards we plan on coming back to the circus to continue working." Wufei gave Meilan a soft smile and she simply smiled back.

.

Duo let out a large yawn. "Boring, your sappiness is such a drag Wuffers. I am sure Trowa doesn't care none bout you getting hitched." Wufei glared at Duo.

.

"You are intolerable!" he growled out.

.

"Your English amazes me, you knowing words I never heard before." Duo leaned over towards Trowa. "I think he makes up them big fancy words." Trowa didn't tell Duo that Wufei didn't make up his insult and just ate his oatmeal silently.

.

"Treize is a man with a heart of gold though, he saved me from an orphanage in America and probably saved me from being shipped off to work as a laborer. I love it here and never plan to leave I'd be a 50 year old man still up on that tightrope kicking the Grim Reaper in his balls taunting him how he will never get this geezer." Duo grinned while everyone at the table tried to ignore his weirdness.

.

As Trowa finished the last of his oatmeal he was aware of Heero stepping through the door of the dining car. He locked eyes with Trowa.

.

"Treize will see you now. His private quarters are in the very back of the train. Don't waste his time by keeping him waiting." He warned before turning to Duo. "Duo if your done eating get your ass out there and help."

.

With that Heero stepped back off the train. Duo jumped up, "He acts like I am trying to avoid work or something. Notice he didn't say shit to Wufei here." He said very annoyed.

.

Wufei laid his chopsticks down and gently whipped his lips with his napkin before speaking. "Because Maxwell. You ALWAYS slack off and he knows I will partake in my share of work, therefore he doesn't need to address me."

.

Trowa hid his laugh behind his hand as Duo glared at him. At the braided man's glare Trowa stood up. "I really should go."

.

As Trowa stood Duo placed his hands on his shoulders. "I hope everything works out and I get to see you soon buddy." With a wink Duo sat back down to finish his eggs.

.

Trowa grabbed his pack and put it on before stepping out. The excitement outside the train had almost tripled and Trowa could see way up front they were unloading the animals. He could make out the massive shape of an elephant in the distance. Turning in the opposite direction Trowa walked past a few of the passenger cars before reaching the caboose. He was a little stunned by what he saw.

.

Even though every box car on the train was elaborately painted in its own way the caboose was just as unique and very exquisite. It looked like a normal caboose if not just a tad bit longer. The wooden panels were painted a royal blue with white accents. Cirque Blanc Aile was written on its side, close to the top, familiar wings coming out from its sides. Under the writing were two long rectangle windows on each side of the door. Only one of the four seemed to have a curtain drawn shut.

.

The back of the caboose seemed to have an observation deck with railings to protect its passengers from falling off. As Trowa approached the door he took in the gold painted metal steps. Trowa climbed the steps and knocked the door, he didn't have to wait long before the door opened. He was looking directly into icy blue eyes.

.

The man stepped back allowing Trowa to enter before shutting the door behind them. The man had long platinum blond hair that ran down to the middle of his back. He was dressed nicely wearing soft grey slacks and lose green sweater. Taking his eyes off the strange man Trowa finally took in the elegance of the inside of the car. It was obvious from Treize's private car that the owner of the circus was doing very well.

.

The inside of the car appeared to be made up of cherry wood paneling and the floor was covered with plush maroon rugs. The ceiling appeared to match the rugs in pattern but was in a crème color. The cupola, a small windowed projection on the roof, held a modestly sized chandelier hanging down into the room. To the left of Trowa and the back of the car was a wall with an opening near him that was closed off by some kind of curtain door. It would be the room with the closed window so Trowa assumed it was where Treize's sleeping quarters were located.

.

To the right of Trowa was a small kitchen, a private one for the Treize with a bar separating it from the rest of the room. The bar had three leather backed stools in front of it. Across from the kitchen was another enclosed room which was probably his private bathroom as he could make out a sink. Directly in front of Trowa was the sitting area. A deep navy couch was facing him with two deep cherry wood end tables on both sides. To the left of couch were two wing back chairs in a red paisley pattern. By the door sat a desk littered with paper and appeared to be well used.

.

Many artifacts filled the car as well as a book case full of books as well as a few plants giving the car a feeling of coziness. Trowa focused back on the couch, an older gentleman with short darker blond hair that was slicked back sat there with a paper in his hand. He appeared to Trowa to be in his early thirties and was dressed in a fashion that reminded Trowa of Napoleon in his blue coat. The man folded up the newspaper he had been reading and stood up.

.

"You must be our little stowaway." He spoke in perfect German, "I am Treize Khushrenada and this is my close friend Zechs Merquise." The man with the long blond hair known as Zechs shook his hand followed by Treize himself. Treize turned to Zechs and said something in French. With a nod of his head Zechs then proceeded to leave the car through the door by the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

.

Treize sat back down on the couch and gestured for Trowa to take the wing chair closest to him. "So a fellow German like myself." Treize started after Trowa took a seat. "What's your name soldier?" he asked.

.

"Trowa, Trowa Barton." Treize's eyes widened a bit at that. "Barton?" He studied Trowa's face a bit with a frown. Trowa was trying to be concerned about the look Treize was giving him but it was at that time that he hear an odd noise. It was very faint, sounding familiar but foreign. Trowa almost thought he imagined it.

.

"Heero tells me you wish to go to France, is this true?" he asked.

.

"Yes sir, I just want to leave Germany." Trowa focused on the odd noise as he heard it again, then it clicked. Bells, he was hearing the faint sound of bells.

.

"Well Trowa," Treize continued, "I would love to help you. This is our last performance in Germany, we will be here for a few days then we set off for France." If Treize was hearing the bells he showed no sign of it. Trowa was having a heard time focusing on the conversation he kept paying attention to the sound of bells.

.

"However I don't think you would have much luck there. We are in a state of recovering from a war and they might not take to kindly to you. I would feel bad if I left you to freeze to death, broke and homeless."

.

Half listening Trowa realized the sound was coming from behind him in the space behind the wall. "I don't know what else to do. I can't stay here, I have no home to go to." Trowa responded. His anxiety intensified when he caught the curtain door flutter out of the corner of his eye.

.

"I see." Treize took a sip from his nearby mug. "I have a preposition for you then, how about you come work for me Trowa. Just until the winter is over, save up some money and then decide if you want to stay or go. I could always use a few extra good men, tell me what skills you have soldier."

.

Trowa was speechless for a moment. "Thank you sir, but I have no special skills. Not like the skills most circus folk have." Trowa relaxed some when there was no further movement in the room behind him, in fact he couldn't hear those odd bells anymore.

.

"That doesn't mean you can't work here. I am assuming you can do hard labor from you position as an army man. Do you mind animals?" Treize asked and Trowa shook his head. "Good our animal tamer has scared away her recent maintenance boy, you can replace him. You will just help manage the animals, its far from an easy job but the best I can offer currently."

.

"That sounds fine, I accept your offer. I don't want to spend the winter homeless." Treize stood up and held his hand out. "Alright lets shake on it."

.

Trowa stood up and took Treize's hand. "We might follow a different code here in the circus but we are all one big family and I welcome you." Treize gave him a firm shake. "I will have Duo show you around and get you acquainted with your boss. She is bull headed but I know you will be able to survive."

.

"Before I let you go though I have another question for you. Do you only speak German, or do you know any other languages?" Treize asked.

.

"German is my native tongue but I know English and a bit of French as well." Treize smiled at his response.

.

"That's good, really good. It might seem like a silly question but those are the main three languages spoke in circus I encourage my workers to learn at least two or else it makes communication a bit difficult here. Well Trowa it's a pleasure to have met you."

.

Treize opened the door for Trowa to leave, Duo was standing outside waiting for him. As Trowa left he looked back at Treize one last time, he couldn't help but feel like he sold his soul to the devil himself. He couldn't figure out why though, the man had been more then generous towards him.

.

Back on ground Duo pounced Trowa. "What did he say? What did Treize say?" he kept repeating. After Duo calmed down a bit Trowa was finally able to tell him what happened in the caboose earlier.

.

"Ugh you might have been better off being homeless then dealing with Lady Une." Duo groaned. "Why is that?" Trowa asked as the two walked towards the circus set up location.

.

"Une the animal tamer is mean, beyond Heero mean too like super massively extreme mean." Duo emphasized his words by stretching out his arms really wide.

.

Trowa was amused. "Really now." Trowa thought back to Treize's words about how the other worker had quit because of her.

.

"Yeah she is very demanding I avoid her like the plague." Duo crossed his arms and huffed.

.

The rest of the walk was quiet on Trowa's part, Duo talked about random things it helped pass the time. Reaching the spot activity surrounded them. Duo pulled Trowa with the crowd towards the animals. As they grew closer Trowa could make out someone yelling, rounding the corner by the big cats cages Trowa found the source of the screams.

.

It was a woman wearing white trousers and a burgandy coat. She had her mouse brown hair in two braids and weaved around into two buns on the side of her head, she was also wearing a pair of eyeglasses. The woman was currently yelling at a bigger man of what appeared to be middle eastern descent, her heavy Russian accent making her words almost unintelligible.

.

Duo elbowed him in the side. "That is Lady Une and the poor man that is on the receiving end of her wrath is Rashid. He is the leader of the Maganac corps. I heard they were a mercenary group that Treize hired to run his circus, they do everything. They run the train, set up the tent, and they provide protection. You name it they do it. I wonder what he did to piss off the beast though. Oh well its not my concern, now go introduce yourself." Duo then pushed Trowa forward catching the two's attention.

.

"What the hell do we have here?" Une asked in her heavy accent. "Treize hired him to help you." Duo called out in the distance, from his spot Trowa could see Duo hiding behind a crate before completely disappearing behind it when Une turned her glare on him.

.

"So you are the replacement? Typical of Treize to hire more incompetence." She snarled out. "Well new boy I have one rule and that is don't get in my way. You do what I tell you and nothing more." With that she stormed off leaving Trowa alone with the big man known as Rashid. Rashid laughed awkwardly.

.

"Don't mind her she is just mad, when she calms down things will be a whole lot more pleasant I promise." He gave Trowa a smile. "What's your name? I am Rashid Kurama if young Maxwell hasn't already rambled off about me."

.

"Trowa Barton." He looked around at the animals surrounding them and noticed the lion that was looking back at him in one of the cages.

.

"Well Trowa if you don't want to report to her you can always seek me out, we have plenty of work to keep you busy. What you mainly will do is clean cages and the animals. Not to hard if you know enough about the animals to keep yourself from getting killed." The huge man gave out a rough burst of laughter.

.

"I have to help with the poles but if you ever need me find one of my men and they will take you to me. For now I would say get to know the animals a bit, give Une some time to cool off. Afterwards you can see what she wants you to do. Good luck and welcome to the circus."

.

The big man turned and headed back around to the main area. Trowa continued to look at the lion, the name tag on the cage read Leo. "What have I gotten myself into?" Trowa asked the lion which just laid its head down. Off in the distance Trowa could almost swear he heard the soft and familiar sounds of bells.

.o.o.o.o.o.

There is the second chapter something I was proud to get up before school opens up again.

According to some sites Une is actually of German decent I made her Russian do to the fact I wanted some diversity in my characters backgrounds. Please give me reviews I do read them and enjoy them immensely.

- Angst Faerie


End file.
